Dementality
by Captain-Vincent
Summary: A NinjaGo Creepypasta. (I will be making updates to this producted. Right now it is "Finished". Keep in mind I wrote this 2 years ago and it is not my best work.) Go read JustCallMeDisc0rd3r's story based off this! It's awesome!


Normal day's, as always. My mother and father were working and my older brother was at a friends house, as usual. I thought today was going to be normal, but I was wrong.

I got off the bus and walked into my house, and I looked at the mail in my hand. I placed it down onto the table and changed. Just then the phone rang, it was my mom telling me that she and my father wouldn't be home until about midnight, so I'd have the house to myself.

At about 10 o'clock, I was sitting in my living room, channel surfing with my cat, Murphy, asleep on my lap. That was when I saw my favorite show on, NINJAGO. The episode wasn't one I'd seen before though. It was called 'The Truth of NINJAGO'. I didn't understand it right then, but it was a season 3 episode I must of missed. So I turned it on.

The episode started out normal, the title sequence was normal... until it got to Lloyd. The TV froze on the image as I saw him appear on screen. His eyes were completely white, but there were small dots of pupils. He was holding a small bottle in his hand, and it looked to have a green substance in it. The substance looked like The Great Devourers venom, or more like poison. He also had a creepy smile on his face, and his hood made his face black, so it looked even creepier. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach, and I knew I should've changed it right there, but I couldn't.

The episode then came up, "NINJAGO, Masters of Spinjitzu, THE TRUTH OF NINJAGO". The screen faded and stayed black for a moment, then it faded to a small town in NinjaGo. There stood young Lloyd, his hood over his face and that creepy smile still there. That bottle was still in his hand. In the kitchen, Garmadon was making rice for himself, and when he turned away for a moment, Lloyd snuck over and poured the green poison into it, then he ran off like nothing ever happened. Garmadon took the rice and began to eat it, only a second later, the camera was on the floor view and the bowl dropped, then Garmadon dropped to the floor. Dead. His eyes were completely red and blood was coming out of his eyes. His slowly became a blueish color. The camera view was still on the floor as I saw Lloyd feet walk up to his fathers body. Then the camera slowly moved upwards as you heard Lloyd laugh. An insane, creepy, and disturbing laugh.

All I could do was stare in horror as I watched the next part... Lloyd slashed marks into Garmadon's face and as the blood streamed out, it got onto Lloyd fingers... and he licked them clean. What the fuck was I watching?! I tried to change the channel, but the remote wouldn't work. I just watched in horror.

The scene changed, to Wu and Misako, talking late at night possibly days later after Garmadon's death. "Lloyd killed him." Wu had said, "He's insane, you need to take him away." Misako looked as though she had been crying, her eyes were a soft red and tears continued to stream down her face and she looked like she didn't want to believe it, "L-Lloyd couldn't of-" "You know what he's capable of!" Wu snapped, "You must learn this! He know's snakes the best! He poisoned and killed his father! You need to take him away!" At that moment, I looked up at the stairs in the picture and I could see his two eyes, watching his uncle and mother. Then he was gone in a flash.

"Why won't this fucking turn off?!" I shouted, trying everything I could to turn off the tv or change the channel, and nothing was working. The episode continued on, horribly of course.

Two black figures were in the streets as one dragged the other one into the mental ward of a hospital, then the figure ran off into the night, and I saw a glimpse of who ran off. Misako Garmadon. The other figure was Lloyd, his insane smile on his face as they shoved him into a room. It was padded and in the corner was a small box. Lloyd lost it then. He ran up to the observation window and pounded his fists against it, screaming as loud as he could. "YOU ALL SHOULD DIE! NONE OF YOU SHOULD LIVE! ALL MUST DIE!" At that point, Lloyd slammed his head on the window, and blood splattered everywhere as Lloyd fell to the ground, knocked out by his own insanity. Blood streamed down his face and I swear I saw a fingernail scratch into the blood 'the truth hurts...' I felt tears streaming down my face from the horror and how scared I was. Lloyd was always one of my favorites and I couldn't stand seeing this.

The screen turned black. At that moment I completely lost it and cried, but I looked up as the TV went to the next scene. Lloyd was sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth with a bandage on his head. At the glass, I saw 4 familiar faces. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole were standing there. Watching the young boy. Scratched into Lloyd's arm was the words I saw just a minute before, 'the truth hurts...'. It was in his arm like a scar. The 4 then left, their faces sad, worried, disgusted, and horrified. Exactly like mine was.

Lloyd then looked over at the box, and he crawled over to it, his nails tearing up the padded floor. He opened the box, and inside was 5 ninja Legos. A blue one, a red one, a white one, a black one, and a green one. "Th-This one..." Lloyd said, his eye twitching and looking at the green one, "I-Is me..." In his demented mind, he locked in that he was the green ninja. He was different from everyone. He noticed how much the other Lego's looked like the 4 that were at the window. "Th-The red one...fire...K-Kai... wh-white...ice... Z-Zane..." He twitched, then continued, "B-Blue...l-lightning...J-Jay... b-black one...e-earth...C-Cole..." He then thought for a moment, then said, "I-I..I need a villain..." The scene turned into a flashback as he remembered the snake poison...and as it showed him poisoning Garmadon's food again... he created another villain... Lord Garmadon. He made the image in the wall, scratching it with his finger nails. Suddenly, he began yelling at the figures. "NO! I'M THE GREEN NINJA!" Then he picked up the red ninja, Kai, and threw it at the glass window, in which the scar on the figure's eye was form, but it was a crack.

He did that to each of the figures, except his own. He left it perfectly fine. But he continued to throw and stomp on the other figures. Abusing them. Then Lloyd sat back down and mumbled, barely audible, "Now...Now be good little ninja's..." The camera then focused in on Lloyds head, then slowly into his forehead, in which I saw the title again, "NINJAGO, masters of spinjitzu" Then the screen turned black, and it stayed like that for 5 minutes. I stared at the TV, shaking, completely horrified. The scene in my mind played again as Lloyd licked his fathers blood off his fingers.

The TV turned staticy as four figments I couldn't make out stepped onto the screen, their faces staring at what made it seem like me. One pair of eyes were completely red, another blue, another white, and another black. Then the screen got to crystal quality. Standing there were the 4 'ninjas' and they were staring at me. "Now you know the truth..." Cole said. "The Truth behind NinjaGo..." They all said at the same time. Then they began to walk towards the camera, chanting softly, "the truth... the truth... the truth..." I was extremely terrified and then the TV snapped to black.

I sat there, shaking, and cried as hard as I could from how terrified I was. I jumped to my feet and ran up to my room, turning on all of the lights on my way. I grabbed my NinjaGo DVD and pulled out the disk, then snapped it in two. The one with the green ninja on the cover. I would never, EVER, look at NinjaGo the same way again.

Then the snapped in half disk blinked.


End file.
